Many of the investigations that are now carried out during imaging systems' evaluations and comparisons include interpretation (reading) studies of normal and abnormal cases that are evaluated by receiver operating characteristics (ROC) or derivatives thereof. ROC methodology (as well as its derivatives) has many limitations that are rarely considered when imaging systems' evaluations are proposed. It is the purpose of this investigation to explore alternative methodologies and compare their results to those obtained using a point measurement ROC methodology for similar assessments. The different methodologies could potentially be used to derive conclusive results, or alternatively, they can be used to define the range of the variable of interest that should be further investigated using an ROC-type study. To do so, we will explore a variety of scenarios where the images produced by the systems are either similar and/or different. The methodologies we will explore are both non-prompted and prompted subjective ratings, Just Noticeable Differences (JND), and multi-point rank ordering.